Close Your Eyes
by DramaticTendencies
Summary: Slash: What happens when Misto gets his heart broken by victoria? Im Rubbish at Summaries , Misto/Tugger Oneshot , Please Review!..x


**Hi! I haven't written anything in ages, and I want to get back into writing, so I thought I would start with a random little drabble. Implied slash... A bit cheesy, but please review! Hope you enjoy!**

Misto sighed heavily, running his paws swiftly thought his headfur. He glanced at Tugger, who was leaning comfortably against the dilapidated car.

'I think I'm ready Tugger'

'Okay, well you remember what do right'

Misto nodded profoundly

'Well she's over there' Tugger gestured towards the burnt out oven that the queens were huddled inside.

Misto shifted his body away form the car and over to the group of giggling queens.

'You're so lucky Vicky! Plato's, like, so cute'

'But not as cute as Tugger'

'Tugger's not cute…he's unhealthily sexy.'

'Oh My Gosh! Etcy! I can't believe you just said that'

Victoria looked up, a delicate blush dancing across her face.

'Oh! Hi Misto!'

Misto waved coyly

'Hi Girls, erm, Victoria, could I speak to you in private please'

'Jemima giggled sweetly. 'Let's hope Plato doesn't catch you!' her voice flickering with girlish innocence as she uttered the words the sent Misto's mind into an embarrassed blur.

'Why should it concern Plato?'

'Plato asked me to be his mate!' replied the excited Victoria.

'Oh' the tuxedo tom whispered

'So what did you want to talk to me about?'

'It doesn't matter anymore…'

'Well okay, see you later Misto.'

'Mmm, yeah, bye.'

Misto ran back towards Tugger, planning to dash straight past his best friend. This plan failed miserably as Tugger grasped Misto's wrist with one paw as he swept the other one into the small of the distressed tom's back.

'Please Tug, don't…not in front of everyone.'

Tugger released his grip and cupped Misto's paw with his own, leading the small tom to his den.

* * *

'What happened Misto?'

'Victoria and Plato are mates'

'Yeah well you don't need that stupid hoe anyway…'

Misto cut Tugger off with a sharp glare.

'Listen Misto there are plenty of other cats out there who are far better for you than Victoria, you just need to find the right one. Just close you eyes and everything will be okay'

Misto was the only person Tugger spoke that way around, gentler, more literate and without the usual arrogance or innuendos.

Misto buried his face into Tugger soft, furry chest, inhaling the scent that he enjoyed so much. He always the extremely comfortable around Tugger, but he never knew why, he just always had. Tugger stroked Misto's head gently, drawing swooping circles into the midnight fur, combing his paws deep thought the ebony abyss.

Misto nuzzled Tugger affectionately, wrapping his arms around Tugger's slender waist. Their bodies were pressed together as they embraced the heat from each other, the warming glow that slowly cast Misto's pain away .Tugger felt his mane and chest wetten as Misto's tears splurged from his eyes. Misto looked up at Tugger, straight into his warm, chocolate eyes, then slowly, and gently, he leant up and pressed his lips against Tugger's. He pulled Tugger closer with the stability he had on his waist. Misto ran his paws across Tugger's belt, leaning heavily into the kiss, before Tugger reluctantly pulled away.

Misto gasped lightly, a gentle squeak emitting from his mouth and Tugger, for what appeared to be the first time in his life blushed, the scarlet tint plastered over his cheeks.

'I'm so sorry' Misto whispered 'I don't know what came over me.'

An arrogant grin was painted lightly on Tugger's features, a cocky purr rumbling softly in his chest.

'I knew you couldn't resist me Misty'

Misto glanced up and Tugger, hurt and shame glimmering in his ochre eyes.

'And I knew that you couldn't do anything without ruining it' Misto got up and stormed out of Tugger's den.

Tugger glanced after Misto, but he was gone, Tugger sighed heavily, running his paws swiftly through his headfur.

'_Shit_'

**I'm sorry about how cheesy it is, and for Tugger's OOCishness, and for how (quoting TheOriginalFanboy) 'Girly' it is, and yes I do know the last bit it like the first bit and I'm gonna stop rambling now. All reviews will be greatly appreciated. =]**

**P.S**

**Ive only just realised how list-like it sounds ...sorry =]**


End file.
